Tragedies of the Past
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: My version of how Inu no Taisho and Izayoi meet. He was a human-hating youkai lord. She a young princess approaching marriage. The twin shakels on their wrists entwine their destinies together irreversably.
1. The cursed twin shackles

Don't own Inuyasha. This is chapter 1 of what i hope to make into a decent and accurate story of how Inuyasha's parents meet.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

There was once a time when youkai and humans lived in relative peace. They kept themselves to themselves and rarely overstepped the boundaries into each other's society. Humans made a sport of hunting the lower youkai, and a few ambitious ones liked to go after the more powerful predators and claim the title of "strongest". Setsuna no Takemaru was one of these. Daiyoukai were very proud, and did not trouble themselves to get involved in the human affairs one way or the other, so when they came upon a hunting party they generally left the humans unharmed – unless, of course, they were hungry.

In the midst of the _Kamakura jidai_, in the year 1279, there was a great battle of the most powerful daiyoukai. It was a fight between Ryuu and Inu, and when the great dragon of the north was finally slain and his heir Ryuukotsusei fled, the war was over. However, the other side was not unhurt. The great Inu no Taisho was fatally injured, and as he sat on the edge of the warfield his son tried to tend his wounds.

"Do not waist your efforts, Touga," Inu no Taisho said in a weak voice. "I am spent. Before sunset you will be the lord of the west."

"I should not watch you die, Chichi-ue," Touga replied.

"Take my weapon," the dying youkai thrust the long sword towards him, gripping his arm in a grasp that was tighter than one would have thought possible for someone so weak. "You are strong enough to control the beast. In exchange, give me your promise that you will not use Souunga to destroy the humans; they must live alongside you in peace for perfect balance."

Touga's expression darkened; he had never been a human-lover and thought they were a waste of perfectly good air. That and the fact that they seemed attracted to bloodshed, with the introduction of what they called _samurai_.

"You have my word, Chichi-ue."

"Just in case you ever lose your control…" he removed his hand from his son's wrist. In its place was a thick metal bracelet with a glowing red jewel embedded in it. "That is a twin shackle. The other half is in a village on the wrist of a human. The two of you will be connected in greater ways than a common manacle. If one of you dies, so does the other." He leaned backwards. "Watch over these lands. Teach your son Sesshoumaru to be strong."

Touga almost frantically pulled at the shackle, but it was held on his wrist by a strong power greater than his own. A growl built in his throat and he scented the air to see if anyone was nearby. There was no one, so he plunged his claws into his father's wounded heart.

#~#~#

The young princess walked through the village outside her father's palace with her guards surrounding her. Her maid, Haru, walked beside her holding her purse in the folds of her kimono, out of sight of the beggar children.

"Oh, look at this," Izayoi stopped, looking at a jeweler's stand. "I would like to see if there is anything I might purchase."

"You must hurry, Izayoi-hime, as your father is expected back in Takase at sunset," Haru said.

"I won't be long." Looking at the silver jewelry, she saw one silver bracelet that caught her eye. It was larger than most, but was thin enough to fit her delicate wrist. There was what seemed to be a sapphire embedded in it, and although it was an ugly piece she liked the thought of owning such a strange trinket.

"Izayoi-hime, such a thing cannot be worn by someone in your position," Haru looked shocked when her mistress picked up the horrible object.

"I know, Haru-san," Izayoi replied. "But look, it is so thin. It is as if it has been made for a woman." She slipped it on her wrist, and suddenly the "sapphire" glowed a brilliant blue.

"Izayoi-hime!"

Panicking, Izayoi tugged at it, but it wouldn't come off. One of the guards turned on a shocked looking jeweler.

"I – I didn't know anything about it!" the man defended, terrified for his life. "I purchased it from a traveling merchant – he merely told me it would be worth some money as it is made from pure silver!"

He fell to the ground in a bow as the guard raised his _odachi_.

"Wait!" Izayoi said. "If he says he knows nothing, then I must believe him. And if he lies, then it would be better for him to live so he can assist in the removal of the bracelet."

"As you say, _Purinsessu_," the guard lowered his _tachi_.

"Bring him to the palace; we will await my father's return," she said, turning to go with the shackle still glowing on her wrist.

And so the tribulation began.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Kamakura jidai - the Kamakura era of Japan

Ryuu - dragons

Inu - dogs (duh)

Chichi-ue - Father (formal)

-hime - princess

odachi - long sword

Purinsessu - Princess

tachi - sword

feel free to R&R. also, i'm not sure whether odachi had been introduced in the Kamakura era or not. All i know is that katana weren't used until 1392 or something in the Muromachi era and that odachi predate them. So if you happen to know otherwise, then let me know in a review or something


	2. First meeting

Touga marched back to the western palace alone, Souunga slung over his back. The servants stared and began gossiping as he made his way to the war room. He explained to the other soldiers that his father killed the lord of the north and died from his injuries of the battle. The new northern lord, Ryuukotsusei, had fled and his position was not known. His father had bequeathed Souunga to him along with the title of the lord of the western lands. The soldiers debated among themselves and reached an agreement that Touga be promoted to Inu no Taisho as he was entirely powerful enough to bear the responsibility as well as the fact that he had over three thousand years' experience of war.

"Chichi-ue," his son greeted him when he exited the war room.

"Sesshoumaru."

"What is that manacle on your wrist?"

"My father's last idea of a practical joke. It is a twin shackle, and my life is now tied to a human. I know not which human or where he might be, so should Souunga ever succeed in taking control of me he may inadvertently kill me and be brought with me into hell."

"Can you not remove it?"

"I plan to. However, for such a thing to become possible I need to find the human I am bound to."

#~#~#

Takase no Tadaharu was outraged that the cursed bracelet had been trapped on his eldest daughter's arm. He tortured the trader who owned it and, when he was satisfied that he knew nothing, had him killed for allowing such a thing to happen. Izayoi's sisters were not to be anywhere near her for fear of the bracelet taking control of her and causing her to slaughter those in her presence. The servants tried everything short of surgically removing her arm to remove the bracelet, but to no avail. Eventually Lord Tadaharu sent her to a nearby shrine in the hope of a priest might be able to help. He assigned twenty strong samurai to protect her and dispatched her on her way with many gifts and sacrifices along with every possible comfort to last her the seven day journey. Haru would accompany her for her own alleviation, but no other maids.

#~#~#

Touga found the scrolls on the twin shackles in his huge library. The information was very vague, but he hoped that "differences brought together" meant that if the shackles were reunited they would be able to be removed.

Of course, he had little to go on to actually _find _the human, and it seemed that he would have to hunt through every village in Japan. One advantage was that the glowing jewel had a slightly acidic scent, so at least he had a clue on something. On the other hand, the scent was very weak and he would have to be within half a mile to pick it up.

He set out on his quest the day after his return to the western palace with Sesshoumaru accompanying him. Although his son was no more than four centuries old, he was strong and would continue to grow in power for millennia until he was as strong as his sire. At the moment, his true form barely reached the knee on his.

The two taiyoukai entered the first village near the western palace. It was humbling, to say the least, but the humans were courteous and only slightly wary. The acidic scent was not in the air, and none of the villagers had seen anything like the manacle on Touga's wrist. They left without wasting another moment. They searched for over a half moon cycle before meeting a traveling salesman who had previously owned a similar shackle with a blue gem. He had sold it to a villager in Takase, near to the western capital of Setsuna.

#~#~#

The monk could do nothing to remove the powerful spell, and sent work to Lord Tadaharu that there was nothing that could be done. Izayoi would have to be offered as a sacrifice to the gods to ensure the plague was not spread over the land. Tadaharu sent word back to say "shikata ga nai" and arrangements were made.

Izayoi put on a brave face as four monks carried her on a wooden board up to the mountains. She would be burned in a pit to stop the evil aura of the manacle from reaching any further from her, and the world would be free of the cursed bracelet. Although no one could have guessed, she was inwardly terrified. Her heart cried out in sobs for Haru, her sisters, her father… She did not feel ready to die, even for such a cause. She wished they would cut her arm off and burn only that, but to continue with life deformed in this way would have resulted in a half-life. She would not get a husband and eventually die an old maid as her younger sisters raised their children. She wished she had never seen the cursed shackle.

As the monks prepared to light the fires, they were stopped by a mighty and ear-splitting roar. The ground itself seemed to shake at the volume, and the men dropped their burning torches in fear.

A huge paw the width of a small room appeared on the mountainside and the five of them looked up to see a white inuyoukai standing there. He glanced down at them before raising his head and giving a howl, not half as loud as the previous one. There was another roar and the ground shook in patterned bursts. Izayoi looked up, more frightened than she had been before, until finally another inuyoukai appeared, at least one hundred times the size of the first one. She opened her mouth and screamed. This was worse than being burned alive! Eaten by a youkai…

The two inuyoukai emitted a bright light and they appeared in front of her in a human form. Both wore white robes, but one had stronger _yoroi _than the other. Both had a fur pelt, although the younger looking one wore his over his right shoulder while the older had a longer fur attached to… perhaps the back of his breastplate that hung behind him in two "tails". His skin was quite tan, and he had amber eyes and an indigo stripe on each cheek. The other was white skinned, also with amber eyes, and had two magenta stripes on both sides of his face and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Both had long silver hair, although the older youkai had his tied in a high ponytail atop his head.

"Takase no Izayoi-hime?" his rich and deep voice asked.

Unable to take anything else, Izayoi pitched forward into a dead faint.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

shikita ga nai – "nothing can be done", "so be it" etc.

yoroi - armor

bad ending, i know. i hate it when they faint, but in all seriousness. she had just been approached by two giant dogs who turned into humanoid forms and knew her name. what would you do if that happened?


	3. Preparation

The cries of "Izayoi-hime!" were what woke her from unconsciousness. She felt herself being carried in strong arms, and the sounds were similar to those of servants attending their duties. Was she no longer on the mountain, then? As she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see the walls of the mansion at Takase, her home. How long was she unconscious? For a whole week?

The younger youkai who had approached her was carrying her and following the older inside the house to her father's office. Seeing she was awake, he set her on her feet and walked on, expecting her to follow. She saw her father's shocked expression at her presence as the two youkai sat down.

"The lord of the west is always welcomed here," Lord Tadaharu bowed on the floor.

"I returned your daughter to you," Inu no Taisho waved his hand toward her. "However, the shackles are still unable to be removed even when brought together."

"That is unfortunate…"

"It does mean that I must take her with me on my quest to remove them."

"Wakarimashita, my lord. Of course, you will have her full cooperation for the duration of the episode. I only have one request."

"Ask."

"My lord, I implore that once the shackles have been removed you return her safely to Takase," Lord Tadaharu begged.

"I will do whatever is in my power to ensure her return will be well."

"I am in your debt, my lord. Izayoi, hurry and change your clothes; you must be suitably attired for travel and do not keep the lords waiting."

"Hai, Chichi-ue," Izayoi bowed quickly and exited, nearly sprinting to her rooms.

"Izayoi-hime!" Haru ran up to her and embraced her tightly. "I am so happy that you have returned safely."

"As am I, Haru. But tell me, what happened?"

"Hurry; I must get you changed," the maid ushered her to the middle of the floor and began removing her _uchikake _while she spoke. "The bracelet you wear is a twin shackle that unites you with Inu no Taisho-dono. Your lives are bound together, and he is unaware of the method of removing them which is why you must go with him." She dressed her mistress in a comfortable traveling outfit. "They came here only a day ago in search of your manacle. When Lord Tadaharu informed them you were to be sacrificed, they raced to the Mount Hakurei to fetch you and brought you back."

"They came only a day ago?"

"Hai. In the evening of yesterday."

"And they traveled a seven day journey _twice _since then?"

"Izayoi-hime, they are youkai. Moreover, it is the lord of the west and his son."

Her eyes widened. "They have such speed?"

Haru looked at her mistress with a sad smile. "Forgive me, _Purinsessu_, for not telling you of the ways and power of youkai. Your father wished you to be innocent of such knowledge, and no one ever thought for a moment that something such as this could happen to you."

A servant gave her a bag of some money and also some food, as who knew when youkai stopped to eat, and she was ushered to the entrance of the mansion. Inu no Taisho merely gave her an empty glance before walking off, followed by the other youkai, and she took the initiative to follow.

Izayoi had some trouble keeping up with their long strides as they walked in silence. Eventually, she had to speak. "Where are we going?"

"To the western palace," Inu no Taisho replied without slowing or looking at her.

"And then the bracelets will be removed?"

"Iie. Then we travel in search of a seer who knows how to remove them."

"I see."

There was more silence, and it unnerved her to the point of insanity.

"How did you come to wear the bracelet?" she asked.

"Human," the younger youkai said. "Be silent."

Inu no Taisho stopped and looked back at Takase. They had cleared enough distance from it that any villagers would not see them transform.

"What now?" Izayoi asked.

"Now we run." His eyes turned blood red. Snarling, he grew and morphed into his true form, a dog the size of Mount Fuji. The other youkai followed suit, changing into a much smaller dog. He picked her up in his teeth and, growling a sentence to the larger beast, they ran.

Izayoi was petrified. She could not even see the surroundings as they whizzed by, their colors all blending together into a grey blur. The wind stung her and froze her body in unimaginable pain as she flew through the air. The journey lasted half an hour, which seemed an eternity in her position. The dog finally set her down and both returned to human form. Numb, she lay on the ground, unable to move. She felt herself being picked up and carried inside the huge palace. Servants stared unbelievably at the sight of a human.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a young maid approached them. The youkai called Sesshoumaru handed Izayoi to her and ordered, "Bathe her to ensure she is clean and warm. She is to be given good chambers. And give her more practical clothing for our departure in a day."

"Hai, my lord." The maid grasped her tightly and in a flash she was in a wash room. The bath was filled with steaming water and she felt her clothes being ripped to get them off. She was shivering with cold and was quickly lowered into the barrel, not feeling the heat scorching her. It was fifteen minutes before she could freely move her limbs again, and the servants quickly helped her wash and dried her before dressing her in youkai silks. They were softer than anything she could ever remember and a light pink in color, with darker petal-like shapes falling over the sleeves. It was the most beautiful _uchikake _she had ever seen.

"Inu no Taisho-dono requests the human's presence," a maid appeared in the door and announced. She was led to the library, where the youkai lord stood, examining several scrolls.

"You are recovered from the journey?" he asked in a bored tone, not looking at her.

"Hai, my lord." Despite being exhausted, it was the truth.

His head turned and his piercing golden eyes met hers. "The scrolls say nothing of how to remove the twin shackles," he said expressionlessly. "At noon tomorrow we leave in search of a traveling seer. I know not where this seer is, so we may be searching for some time. The servants will give you two sets of clothes. One you will wear, the other will be stored in my steed's saddle. I am aware you possess some food; bring that also. You may consume it when I do not wish to stop. Do you understand?"

"Hai, my lord."

"Good. Now you may rest for the night. I have business to attend to so I will be very irritated if you create a disturbance that causes me to leave it. You are excused."

Bowing, Izayoi backed out of the room and nearly ran back to her chambers. Collapsing on top of the huge futon, she fell into a much-needed and deep sleep.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Darn, I meant this chapter to be longer! Oh well, the introductory parts are done so I hope to do longer chapters in the future. Feel free to R&R. Seriously


	4. Traveling

Izayoi woke at dawn the next morning before sitting up and realizing the servants had changed her clothes to comfortable sleeping attire and laid her beneath the covers of the futon without disturbing her.

Two maids entered, bowed slightly, and moved forward to dress her in a similar _uchikake _that she had worn yesterday, although this one was a pale blue. They brought her her meal, which she ate, and then she was forced to amuse herself until noon when she would leave. There was little she could do to prepare other than arrange her clothes. The maids brought in several traveling kimono for her to choose from, and she eventually picked two that looked very similar, and one was sent to the stables to be packed in a saddle. They consisted of a white layering, blue _sashinuka hakama_, for modesty's sake, and a reddish-pink shade of an _uchikake_. Even when traveling with the lord of the west one had to keep up appearances.

She wandered in the grounds outside. They extended for seemingly miles, and there was much of them to see. She enjoyed the tamed beauty of rosebushes and flowerbeds. It was nearing noon when she discovered she had roamed back to the palace, and suddenly a woman appeared in front of her. She was more beautiful than anyone Izayoi had ever seen, with her long silvery-white hair that drifted to the ground gracefully although it was held in lacquered ornaments away from her face. Her robes were pure white, unsoiled, with a slight pattern in a very light shade of grey. Her eyes were a piercing and unnatural green color, like a witch, and they stood out in her pale, perfect face above her delicate nose. There was a single magenta stripe on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on her forehead, like the other youkai… what was his name?

"A human," the youkai spoke with a bell-like voice, "In the grounds of the western palace. How has my husband fallen to this?"

Before Izayoi could answer they heard an angry curse coming from inside the palace wall. "I swear that bitch contacts a seer to ensure she arrives here at the most inconvenient times!"

The beautiful woman eyed Izayoi disdainfully and raised her hand to gracefully wipe a strand of white hair out of her face. Izayoi blinked and suddenly Inu no Taisho was standing in front of her, glaring murderously at the youkai.

"My dear husband, I would not think of harming someone so beneath me," the woman drawled in a bored way. It took Izayoi a moment to realize that the western lord's stance was such that he was… _protecting_ her from the new arrival.

"You are not welcome here, bitch," Inu no Taisho snarled. "Leave."

"I only came to pay my respects to my late father-in-law," she said in the same bored tone, looking over the gardens. "And of course I wished to see my son. I am sure he has grown well. It must be an entire century since I last saw him."

"You are perfectly aware that the western palace is forbidden to you," he growled.

"That law is still active? I would have thought that you would have removed it on your father's death."

"In case you have forgotten, that law was introduced on _my _suggestion. Now leave in one piece or not at all."

"Very well," she yawned behind her perfect clawed hand. "I will. Once you tell me why you have brought a human here. She doesn't bear your scent, so it is definitely not a strange new concubine…" she caught sight of the manacle on the western lord's wrist. "Oh… a twin shackle." She looked at Izayoi's arms and saw the other before tipping her head back and releasing a delicate and cold peal of laughter. "So, bound to a human are you? I must say your father had rather a crude sense of humor…" A mist surrounded her and she vanished into the skies, her voice echoing in her wake. "Do give Sesshoumaru my regards."

Inu no Taisho turned to Izayoi, a fierce glare still on his face. "Change now. We leave as soon as you are ready." He disappeared, presumably back inside the palace.

Something in his voice told her to hurry, so she lifted her skirts and raced back to her chambers. The maids changed her clothes quickly and within fifteen minutes she was in the entrance where the western lord was waiting impatiently with Sesshoumaru.

"You will remain here and oversee the ruling of the west in my absence," he was saying. Sesshoumaru looked less than pleased.

"I smell Haha-ue's scent in the air. Did her appearance here make you change your mind about my accompanying you?" the youth asked.

"Consider the situation for a moment. What would a seer think if two daiyoukai and a human came looking for him? It could only be to kill him. No, you would be of more help to me here in the palace."

He glared at him for a moment, then lowered his head in submission. "As you say, Chichi-ue." Turning, he stalked down the corridors.

Inu no Taisho swept his unfriendly gaze onto Izayoi. "Are you sure you are quite ready?" he asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Dipping her head, she blushed. "Gomenasai, my lord. I did not mean to keep you waiting."

Leaping toward her, he flung her over his shoulder and there were suddenly airborne, soaring through the skies at an alarming height. Izayoi screamed as she saw the tiny fields and trees beneath her and prayed he didn't drop her.

"Shut up," Touga growled at her, all palace manners vanished. "The pitch of your voice is hurting my ears."

She obeyed, gripping the furry pelt hanging from his back with tight fingers. "M- my lord," she stammered. "Your armor is hurting me."

_Crap_. He had forgotten about the spikes on his shoulder blades. Oh, well. She would just have to bear it for another while until they reached the stables. Why on earth did his father build them so far from the palace?

In five minutes he landed outside the huge building. Aun, his two-headed dragon youkai, was ready to be taken on the journey. Dropping Izayoi, he said to her, "If you are too tired to walk, you ride. If you do not want to ride, you walk. Understand?"

"Hai, my lord," she replied, rubbing her sore backside on which she had landed.

"Good. Now let's go." Taking Aun's reins, he led them toward the forest and began walking smartly, expecting her to follow. She did what was predicted, and had to give a little hop every so often to keep up with his pace. When she opened her mouth to speak, Touga sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

#~#~#

"My lord, are no servants accompanying us?"

"Do you see any servants?" Touga snapped.

"My lord, how will I change my clothes without help?"

He glanced at her in shocked distain. "How old are you?"

"This summer past was my fourteenth."

"You should be ashamed to have reached that age without the ability of dressing yourself unaided."

That comment seemed to shut her up. Just when he thought she would resign herself to silence, she spoke again.

"Look at that, my lord! It is such a beautiful flower!"

Oh, grief.

She skipped to catch up with him. "My lord, who is it we are searching for?"

"Goayumu. And don't keep saying 'my lord'; we're not at the palace."

"Very well, Inu no Taisho-dono." She held her peace for a moment. "What is your name? I know that Inu no Taisho is merely a title, but it is so long to say and I don't really think it necessary to call you it. So what should I call you?"

"Keep up your current disposition and you will be calling me nothing."

At his careless threat she fell silent.

"Inu no Taisho-dono," she began after an hour of walking in blessed peacefulness.

"Nani?"

"You can't kill me without dying yourself."

_Crap!_ Why couldn't she have waited another moon before realizing that? He didn't answer her, but stalked on through the forest.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"It is none of your concern. As soon as the shackles are removed you will return to your village and live the rest of your merry life in peace." _If I'm not especially irate and in the mood to slaughter something._

"I don't think it will be so very merry," she murmured.

He didn't care enough to ask.

"I'm engaged," she offered, skipping again so as not to fall behind. "To Setsuna no Takemaru. He's a samurai, and a talented guard and hunter. He is not very compassionate, though."

"I have heard of him."

"Really?" she asked pleasantly. "How?"

"You said yourself that he is a hunter."

"But he hunts mostly lower-level youkai."

"I hunt myself."

"Ah," she understood. "I hope he has never hurt you on his hunting trips."

"A human would never be able to _hurt _someone like me," he scoffed, then mentally swore. She was trying to lull him into conversation to make the journey more pleasant for herself. And what was worse, she had succeeded! _Crap_. Now she would think that conversation was not unwelcome and never shut up until they finally found Goayumu. _Crap!_ He silently vowed not to say another word until at least the next dawn.

She chattered on, receiving only silence as a response. At nightfall, she asked when they would stop.

"We don't stop tonight," Touga said, and mentally slapped himself for speaking.

"But, Inu no Taisho-dono, I am human and incapable of traveling throughout the night."

"Ride Aun. They will carry you while you sleep."

"What if I should roll off?"

"It is in my best interests that you do not, so you have nothing to fear."

She sighed and, when she was beginning to fall behind, hoisted herself onto the dragon's back. At first she lay tensed, fearful of overbalancing, but eventually relaxed, falling into an uneasy sleep over time.

Touga frowned at himself. She had already slowed him considerably with her pace, and now he had to keep watch on her to make sure she didn't fall. At least she wasn't going to talk any time soon. Unless…

No! If she talked in her sleep, that was it. He was dropping her at the first village they approached and going to find Goayumu alone.

Of course, then he couldn't ensure she was safe, and she would die very easily if someone came after her. And since his blasted wife knew the situation he had to be very careful. He didn't trust the bitch as far as he could throw her. Which, in theory, wouldn't be a small distance. But the feasibility of the task was the obstacle. She would not allow herself to be thrown any space.

Sighing, he continued his trek, reveling in the momentary silence of the night.

#~#~#

Izayoi woke to the most uncomfortable feeling she had ever experienced. Groaning, she slid off the marching dragon and fell onto the forest floor, wincing as the cramps in her back and neck jolted.

Inu no Taisho stopped and turned to look back at her. "_Hayaku_," he ordered.

Stretching painfully, she slowly got up and tried to catch up with him. "Can't we stop for me to get some food?" she asked as her stomach grumbled.

"I told you to bring food. Eat that."

Fishing her bag out from the folds in her kimono, she pulled the now-squashed vegetables out and ate them. They were dry and on the verge of tasting rotten, but better than nothing. Slightly.

As the after affects of sleep wore off, she skipped up to her youkai escort cheerfully.

"Inu no Taisho-dono, if you can travel so quickly then why are we moving at human speed?" she asked.

"I am unaware of Goayumu's whereabouts. I don't want to skim past him."

"Oh, I see." Izayoi pondered for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

Touga growled and didn't answer.

"My lord?"

Silence.

Thinking that was his way of saying he didn't have one, she then asked, "What do you like to eat? _Do _you eat?"

"Humans, mostly."

"Really?" she tilted her head, bemused. "I thought I heard one of the maids at your palace say human meat was disgusting."

Aw, crap. So much for _that _idea.

"Was that inuyoukai woman back at the palace really your wife?" was her next question.

Touga froze mid-stride. Turning slowly to face her, he sent poisonous glares into her eyes with his own. "Never," he breathed. "Mention. Her. Again."

He continued walking as if nothing had happened. The girl was silent for all of ten seconds before piping up with another question.

"Why do you never smile?"

Touga ground his teeth together in frustration. Any other human would have considered their fate _after _the shackle had been removed. This one apparently either wished him to save her from marriage to that scum from Setsuna, or was genuinely too stupid to realize that her fate rested in his sharp and blood-lustful claws.

"Oh, I understand. You don't feel the need to smile at the moment. That's alright. It will come," she smiled, her white teeth peeking out from between her soft lips.

_Whoa, soft lips? Don't go there, Touga._

They continued traveling for two weeks without finding anything of the seer. Izayoi did not stop her quest to draw him in to conversation, and eventually he gave up ignoring her and just answered her questions as it was easier. And it made the day go faster, too.

"How extensive are the western lands?"

"Extensive."

"Like how?"

"They dominate nearly a third of Japan."

"Really?" she tilted her head to one side, her long hair flopping over her shoulder in that annoying way.

"Yes."

"What is that pelt on your back?"

"A gift."

"From whom?" she asked curiously.

"The southern lord."

Eventually, Touga just gave her more information after one question to save her asking more. Some time that evening he tilted his head upward, scenting the air.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked.

"A human village is about two miles north-east of here. It's very small, but you should be able to get the supplies you need."

"Supplies?"

"Your bleeding is going to start tonight."

Her face turned red. "You can tell?"

"I try not to, but it is fairly obvious the way – " _No! Don't say it!_

He broke off. "Anyway, as I doubt you have supplies with you, you will need to purchase some at the village."

Still blushing, she answered, "Hai, Inu no Taisho-dono," and followed him to the tiny settlement.

#~#~#

Touga was in extreme discomfort.

The scent of Izayoi's blood was extremely strong, almost to the point of overpowering. What made it worse was that staying in the same place would have been practically an invitation for wild youkai to claim their meal, and the movement of her walking only made the scent stronger. If he could, he would have covered his nose or at least held his breath for as long as possible, but this was the time when he had to be _most _aware of the surroundings, and to succumb to the comfort and sanity of the relief this may bring would give youkai ample opportunity to close in on them without him realizing.

Yes, it was very uncomfortable for him.

"Human," he said, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose as he turned to her waking form. "How long does your bleeding usually last?"

"Four or five days," Izayoi answered, sitting up on the forest floor. They had stopped for camp last night, to her relief.

Ugh. Naturally, she couldn't have been one of the people who only took three days. Fate was surely mocking him.

"You must wash to get as much of the scent off you as possible." He stood and led her to a stream.

"I… take it there are no _onsen_ nearby?" she asked.

"The heat will make your scent spread farther over a shorter time span. _You _may not care if you get eaten by wild youkai, but I certainly do not wish to die because of your tenacity and refusal to bathe in cold water." Touga dropped down to the ground and crossed his legs as he leaned against a smooth stone, facing away from the stream.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she said nervously.

"The closer I am to you, the easier it will be to fight off any youkai that might attack you."

Under different circumstances, she supposed it may have been seen as a sweet, and not selfish, gesture.

"Do you promise not to move from that position unless it's really necessary?" she hopped from one foot to the other.

"You have nothing to fear from me," he answered coldly.

Stepping out of his sight, Izayoi hurriedly pulled off her clothes and lowered her aching muscles into the freezing cold water. She quickly washed herself and climbed out of the pool before rubbing herself dry with some cloth and attempting to dress herself in the spare outfit which she had removed from Aun's saddle. After ten minutes when she still hadn't made any progress beyond her _nagajuban_, Touga spoke. He was usually quite tolerant with her inability to dress herself, but perhaps it was because of her bleeding that made him loose face.

"Can't you hurry up?" he snapped with irritation.

"Gomenasai, Inu no Taisho-dono, but I am doing the best I can."

He abruptly stood, turned and stomped over to her. Izayoi automatically turned away from him, blood rushing to her face, and wrapped her arms around herself. Without speaking, he forced her arms into the space around her and wrapped her kimono layers around her. In the space of two minutes she was fully dressed.

"Thank you," she said.

Touga snorted and began walking away. "Make sure you leave nothing behind. And you have _got _to learn how to get dressed without assistance. Before my second winter had passed I could do that." Darn, there he went again on a speaking spree. This was all _her _fault. Stupid human!

They traveled on as quickly as possible, chatting as usual.

"What is that jewel in the middle of your breastplate?" Izayoi asked.

"It protects my heart because it's stronger than bone or metal."

"Oh… then why isn't all your armor made from it?"

"Have you ever seen a precious stone big enough to carve into armor?"

"Oh, I guess that was a stupid question."

"Yes. I would expect nothing less from a human."

Miffed, she said, "Humans and youkai aren't that different, you know."

"How so?"

"Well, there's…." she hesitated. "We… look the same?"

Touga smirked. "You just wish."

The scent of a fast approaching youkai caught his attention, and without a word he snatched her up by her waist and leapt into a tree.

"What are you – "

"Shh," he interrupted. "I need to hear."

In moments, a tall youkai appeared beneath them. He had a dirty blue-green color of hair which was held in place by something that resembled a spider, and his slightly lacking armor hung loosely over his dark robes.

"Hello, Aoi," Touga was suddenly standing on the ground, several feet away from the tree Izayoi was perched in.

"My lord," Aoi bowed on one knee.

"Spare the pretences; I know perfectly well you are here to kill me."

He raised his head, still kneeling. "But my lord, this lowly youkai could not hope to match up to the supreme power of the ruler of the west."

"You are the western lady's personal assassin," Touga mentioned. "And she knows of the twin shackles."

Aoi feigned ignorance. "Twin shackles? Do you mean you have been bound by one?"

Cracking his knuckles, Touga said, "Leave now, and I may not kill you on my return to the palace."

"With all due respect, _my lord_," Aoi stood and brandished his _tachi_. "I think it is best for everyone if I do not."

He attacked, but Touga merely thrust his hand out and grasped the blade, holding it in place. Izayoi gave a cry of pain, alerting the assassin to her presence.

"So there she is," he looked in to the tree and released his weapon, instead planning to kill her with his claws.

_She is my downfall_, Touga growled to himself and he leapt to push her attacker out of the way. Aoi snarled at him and sent waves of energy toward him. They were weak, pathetic attacks, so he didn't even both dodging, but plowed straight through them and speared the lower youkai's heart with his claws.

Izayoi cried in pain and fell off the branch.

_Stupid girl! _He rushed to catch her. Blood was spurting out of her hand.

Identical to his wound.

_Of all the – This just couldn't get any worse, could it?_

Setting her on Aun's back, he scented the air for any signs of a human village.

"Inu no Taisho-dono," Izayoi began.

"There's a village nearby; I'm taking to you it," he said. He hated this weakness. She could die from injuries far more easily that he, so now he had to be very careful when fighting not to get hurt. Fortunately his armor had stopped the energy blades from piercing his skin, so she would have little more than bruises on her front. _If she slows down my healing…_

At the village her hand was bandaged. Touga asked the miko if she knew anything of Goayumu, the traveling seer.

"Goayumu-sama?" she questioned. "Why, he was here not a half moon ago."

That was good news.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Toward the oxen-tiger, but of course he may have changed direction since then."

Yes, that would be a problem.

"I don't suppose you have anything belonging to him?"

"His staff broke after fighting with a wild youkai, so he left it with us."

"Might I see it?"

"Why?" she was suddenly suspicious.

"It may still bear his scent."

"Why are you searching for him?" the miko asked.

"I am in need of his assistance."

"Well, his staff is kept in the temple. I would take you, but it is forbidden for youkai to enter the grounds."

"May you not bring it out?"

"It is prohibited." She finished bandaging Izayoi's hand and stood.

Touga growled in frustration.

"But I will ask Mikoriko-sama if an exception may be made."

"Mikoriko?" he asked in astonishment.

"Hai. She is the protector of this village."

"I see," he forced out. "How fortunate for you."

"Hai, Mikoriko-sama has ensured much peace for us and protects us from even the strongest of wild youkai. I am very honored to be her assistant and disciple."

He silent cursed. If Mikoriko was in charge of the temple, there wasn't a flaming snowball's chance he could get the staff.

At that moment, Midoriko herself happened to approach them.

"Well, if it isn't the son of the lord of the west," she greeted.

"My father died. I am now the western lord and Inu no Taisho," he stated flatly.

"Ah, gomenasai, my lord. News does not travel so fast in the human circles."

Touga said, "Human, we're leaving," before sweeping down the path to leave the village. Izayoi bowed to the two miko and ran after him.

Midoriko's voice came ringing after them. "Do you fear me so much to ask a simple favor?"

"I do not fear you, miko," he replied, half-turning to face her.

She smiled mirthlessly. "You fear me because I could have defeated your father and killed them."

"I am stronger than my father," he snarled, taking two steps toward her.

"And yet you are weakened by the twin shackles. Perhaps you fear fighting at the moment because of this."

"I fear _nothing_," he growled adamantly.

"Hontoni?" she gave that cold smile again. "Your power is not yet at its full potential."

Her comment made him start. "How so?"

Her smile widened. "Omae ni mamoru mono aru ka?"

Touga's eyes widened. "Mamoru mono?" he repeated, and his expression hardened again. Why would he waste his time and energy protecting someone who could only be a weakness to him? It made no sense. "Ridiculous."

Her cold laughter reached his ears as he walked away again.

#~#~#

Izayoi's hand healed perfectly before the next sunset, to her astonishment and Touga' relief. Although he didn't heal at human speed, the rate of skin rebuilding itself had considerably slowed for such a minor wound.

They continued travel, and her bleeding stopped. Another reason to be happy. However, they were still not even close to finding Goayumu and wild youkai were hunting them every day. He avoided using Souunga, as he didn't really want to repeatedly light a fire to deal with the soulless corpses every time he killed something, and therefore resorted to using his claws each time. Or course, this usually put him closer to danger – except when using his poison whip – and sometimes he got scratched, which resulted in _Izayoi _getting scratched, which meant that her blood attracted even more youkai. It was a vicious circle and he hoped the fates were enjoying themselves at his expense.

Stopped travel one night, he lay against a thick tree trunk as Izayoi lit a fire and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.

"Inu no Taisho-dono?" she questioned.

"Nani," he asked, uninterested.

"Ano… what are you… doing?"

"Well, since I don't recall sleeping this decade, I thought I may as well get some rest. I have, after all, been having an easy lifestyle recently. And even daiyoukai tire."

"Are you sure we are safe from wild youkai?"

"Don't worry; I am a very light sleeper."

He dozed quietly as she hunted for food and ate it, cooking over the fire, before she fell asleep. In the middle of the night, when the moon was high, a loud noise woke them both. In half in instant, Touga was on his feet ready to fight.

Nothing came.

"Inu no Taisho-dono?"

"I smell two youkai," he said. "One _dai_ and one a bull. They do not seem aggressive."

The noise that had woken them came again, but closer.

"Stay close to me," Touga ordered as he carefully walked through the bushes to a small clearing. An old man sitting next to a pull was sloppily cooking fish on wooden sticks. Touga raised his hand to Souunga's hilt.

When the youkai looked up and saw him he let out a yelp and hid behind his bull, crying, "Please don't kill me!"

Under normal circumstances, Touga may have just snorted and left him alone. However, the bull had dared to wake him from sleep which had evaded him for years… and he was never in a good mood when he had just woken up. As he drew Souunga, Izayoi stopped him.

"Please, don't hurt him; you can see he is defenseless!" she cried, grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me, human," he snarled.

"Inu no Taisho-dono!!!!!!" a tiny voice cried joyously, and he felt a miniscule sting on his cheek. He automatically slapped it without thinking and Izayoi gave a yelp of pain.

_Oh, that's just wonderful._

"Myouga," he said in a less-than-pleased voice.

"Ah, I sense sleep in you. Toutousai, perhaps you should apologize for waking the western lord," the flea said.

"The western lord!" the old youkai looked up, surprised, before rushing forward to kneel. "Inu no Taisho-dono, it is an honor!"

"Toutousai the swordsmith?" Touga questioned. "I have heard of you."

"And rightly so!" Myouga bounced up and down. "He is returning to his forge after completing a job, and I am with him for the ride. Sesshoumaru-sama is sending me to receive intelligence on the new lord of the north."

"I'm glad he's settling in to his position as 'lord' of the west," he said dryly.

"Your sword," Toutousai started, gazing at it. "It isn't… Souunga?"

"Hai."

"The very best work of my rival!" he cried.

Touga was beginning to get a headache. "Well, as joyous as meeting you has been, I think it best if we separate. I have already dealt with one assassin, and I expect more."

"So," Myouga said in a sly whisper near his ear. "Who is the beauty?"

He growled and raised his left hand to swat the flea again. Myouga leaped onto his wrist and noticed the shackle. "My lord!" he said in a shocked tone. "You're not… wearing a twin shackle?"

He mentally swore. Did everyone know about these cursed manacles except him?

Myouga leaped from him onto Izayoi and examined her right arm. "Ah, I see. You are bound to each other."

"Twin shackles?" Toutousai's eyes bulged. "I thought they were legendary."

Touga raised Souunga again.

"My lord, um…" Myouga interjected. "Should you not leave such a skilled swordsmith alive? Especially as he hasn't even lived a century."

"Not lived a century?" he repeated.

"No. Although he is strong enough to maintain human form, it takes up a lot of his power to do so and he has aged as a human would. Of course, he's not likely to die anytime soon, but still…"

Touga swiped him off Izayoi's arm. "If you want to live, I suggest you get out of my sight within ten seconds."

"My lord," Toutousai began. "You are weakened because of the vulnerability that the shackle brings, are you not?"

"Six seconds."

"I can make you a sword!" he got to the point.

"I have Souunga. Three seconds."

"One just as strong, but which does not create undead soldiers! One made from your own strength!"

Touga paused. It might preserve his sanity for a while longer, he decided.

"Very well. And if I don't like your work, you die. Ten seconds have passed."

Toutousai seemed relieved and eager to begin work. "I need something to work with. A tooth will do."

Touga reached inside his mouth and pulled one of his fangs. It came out with a loud _crack_ and Izayoi gave a scream of pain, her hand brought up to her face.

He mentally kicked himself for acting so rashly. Handing Toutousai the fang, he said, "Now get lost before I change my mind. Human, let's go back to Aun."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Haha-ue – Mother (formal)

gomenasai – I'm sorry (formal)

nani – what

hayaku – hurry

onsen – hot springs

nagajuban – undergarment

miko – priestess

hontoni – really

omae ni mamoru mono aru ka? – have you someone to protect?

mamoru mono? – protect?

ano – um

dai – great

I know that Toutousai looks ancient, but I read somewhere that he's 267years in the warring states era. I read somewhere else that he was 1000years, but decided to go with 267, making him less than 70 in this era. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R (really, don't forget)


	5. Finding Goayumu

**This is a week after the end of the last chapter. **Arh! Why is no one reviewing? Do you think I post this story for my own amusement??? Okay, so I do. But I really want some reviews! Hopefully I'll get some now that there's a tiny bit of fluff in the story. There will be more in later chapters! (If I get enough reviews to want to continue). Anyway, if there's a word you don't know, it'll probably be translated at the bottom.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

When Touga heard Izayoi's scream, he seriously considered letting her die this time. Although suicide was for the weak, what did he care what people thought when he was dead? And he had Sesshoumaru, his heir, so the lands would not fall to ruin.

His wife would probably take them over.

He leapt to his feet and quickly dispatched the youkai who was attacking the bathing girl. In a moment of carelessness he caught sight of her and froze.

When she realized he was staring Izayoi pulled her arms around herself and turned away, her face bright red.

"Wh- what took you so long?" she asked to ease the tension.

Snapping out of his stupor, he replied, "I'm sorry; I'll leave you next time."

"You'll die."

"Anything to end my suffering." He began to walk away, his boots making a _sloshing_ sound in the ankle-deep part of the water. He stepped out of the stream and sat down on a rock, facing away. She dressed herself with difficulty, having still not fully learned how, and they traveled upstream to journey onward.

"Gomenasai, I did not mean to sound disrespectful," her quiet voice said.

Touga snorted and replied, "And what did you mean?"

"I – was just wondering. Usually you arrive within a moment."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was debating whether or not to bother."

"You hate me that much?" she whispered.

He didn't bother answering, and soon smelt the scent of saltwater coming from her. "Are you crying?" he turned his head to look at her, still walking onward.

"No," Izayoi lied obstinately, but her voice gave her away. She looked up and he was standing in front of her, looking at her through his cold amber eyes.

"Why do you shed tears?" he questioned. Emotions flickered through his face so quickly that she couldn't decipher them, and his eyes slowly softened into an almost caring gaze. She stood still, losing herself in the depth of his stare. She unconsciously leaned closer to him as rain began pouring out of the sky.

Touga looked upward, an angry expression on his face, and resumed walking as he said, "Let's find shelter."

Disappointed their "moment" had been cut short, she followed.

_Moment? We were having a moment? But he is a youkai! I am engaged to Takemaru-sama, and Inu no Taisho-dono is married. He has a son! Why am I so comfortable to be close to him? It isn't as if he could ever be attracted to me. Not that I want him to be. Why would I? I'm not attracted to him. He is a youkai, after all._

"Human," he called from several feet ahead. "There is a cave across the river."

Obeying his unspoken command to climb on Aun, they crossed the river and entered the small cave with water dripping from their clothes. Izayoi wrung water out of her long hair and clothes before sitting as far inside the cave as possible. Touga sat several feet away from her, closer to the entrance. He looked at her, seemed hesitant to speak, and finally asked, "Do you mind if I…"

"Not at all."

Moving to the entrance he violently shook himself, sending drops of water everywhere. When he finished he quickly shed his armor and looked back at her again before deciding to go ahead. Izayoi blushed, but didn't move, as he removed half his clothes and laid them down to dry before resuming his seat with a distance between them.

Silence.

"Do you want to play a game?" she suddenly asked to ease the awkwardness, trying in vain not to stare at his perfect chest. It was bronzed and his muscles stood out in a masculine way, with not a scrap of fat anywhere on him.

Staring at her suspiciously, Touga merely raised his eyebrow.

"To pass the time," she added hurriedly. "I mean, we will be in here for a while until the rain stops."

"Very well," he conceded grudgingly.

Izayoi was taken aback as she had not been expecting this answer. Straightening her back, she began to think of a game. As a princess who had been brought up spending all her waking hours going about her duties, she did not have time for games. As a child, her life revolved around lessons and learning so it was a rare occasion when she had time to herself, and she was most certainly never allowed to gallivant around with the village children.

"Well?"

She dipped her head. "I can't think of anything," she whispered.

"I would suggest _janken_, but I refuse to play that for any length of time with no decision to be made."

"I know!" she burst out. "We could ask each other questions. 'What's your favorite food', and that sort of thing."

Touga sighed and rubbed his temple slowly. _Well, if it will make the time go quicker…_

"So what's your favorite food?" Izayoi asked, still trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Deer."

Silence.

"Your turn," she prodded.

"What is the best time you have had on this journey?"

"Bathing in an _onsen_. What's the best time _you've_ had?"

"When you are bathing and I'm left in peace. What is the first thing you will do on your return to Takase?"

"Sleep for an entire moon. What will you do when you return to the western palace?"

"Kill someone. Why have you got such long hair?"

"Because I like it and my maid Haru thinks it is fitting an elegant lady in my position. Why have _you _got such long hair?"

"It's a family tradition. Stop turning all my questions around."

Izayoi smiled. "Gomenasai, but everything you ask is something I wish to know about you."

A muscle in his face twitched. "You wish to know about _me?_" he repeated.

She blushed and answered, "Hai."

"So this is really an opportunity for you to delve into my personality?"

"Iie, I really only wanted to make the time go by quicker."

Touga scowled as he turned his head away from her. Why did she always look so darn innocent? "You may continue. I believe it is your turn."

Smiling up at him, she asked, "What is your name?"

"Still none of your business. How many sisters to you have?"

"Three. Do you have siblings?"

"Iie. What are your sisters' names?"

"Fukuko, Ayane and Keiko. Why do you want to know?"

"If you meddle in _my_ personal affairs, I will meddle in yours. How did your mother die?"

"In childbirth. How did you know she was dead?"

"When I was at Takase there was no one there who bore your sisters' scent who could have been your mother. Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Iie, I'm only fourteen," she looked shocked. "Have you?"

"Of course not; I'm a youkai. I have no need for love."

There was a silence before she gently reminded him that it was his turn.

"Are any of your sisters engaged?"

"Iie." She paused before asking, "You said you have no need for love. Do you have a desire for it?"

"My life was perfectly fine before I got this cursed shackle and I have no wish to change it," he said stiffly. "Why did you put on the twin shackle?"

She hesitated. "I thought it looked different than my other jewelry."

So, she wanted to be different than her usual routine. That was hardly surprising, as a human in her position would have her life planned out for her. She had an overwhelming urge to break the rules.

"Why did you?"

"My father forced it on me just before he died. Do you fear your marriage to Takemaru?"

She bit her soft lip. "Yes," she admitted.

There was a silence.

"It is your turn."

"Do you like me?" she blurted out.

"Yes."

Another deadly stillness.

"I mean; no," he quickly covered.

Neither of them spoke. Izayoi didn't know what made her ask such a thing, as she told herself that she certainly didn't care. Touga only blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"…I – I don't… know…" she whispered.

The daiyoukai scooted closer to her to look at her face properly. Now that he could see, she really was beautiful. Like no other woman he had ever seen. Not that he had seen a lot of human women, but he hadn't gone over three millennia without meeting any. The only thing he could see wrong with her was the limpness and greasiness of her hair that had occurred due to her inability to take care of herself properly.

And her eyes… they seemed to be two brown pools drawing him in; metaphorically _and _literally.

Izayoi was so surprised to see him lean towards her that she couldn't move. His face hovered in front of hers for several long, silent moments, noses almost touching, before he drew away from her.

"You're going to get a chill if you keep wearing those wet clothes," Touga said, not looking at her.

"Aun's saddle is soaked; I have no choice."

"If you… remove the unnecessary layers you are wearing, you should dry quicker," he seemed to have trouble saying the words.

With trembling hands, she obeyed, leaving her drenched clothes spread out on the floor of the cave to dry. She jumped when she felt the taiyoukai sit close beside her and moved away slightly.

"You'll get warm quicker if you stay beside me."

"Ano… demo…"

Touga gave her a strange look. "What are you worried about? I've already seen you naked."

Izayoi's face turned bright red as she leaned on him with her back, refusing to face him. They sat in silence as they waited for the rain to stop. It was two hours before the thunder of water was reduced to a patter, and another half-hour before it fully stopped. Touga got to his feet and moved to exit the cave.

"I'll see if there is any dry wood anywhere. Scream if you are about to die."

That was his favorite phrase. "Scream if you are about to die." He always said it before leaving her to do something. It was just the way he said it; so carelessly. It made her wonder what he truly thought of her.

Izayoi curled up into a ball, hugging her knees tightly. She had been traveling away from home for nearly an entire moon and she so badly wanted to go home and rest. Even having one _day _just staying in this cave would be a welcome relief. To not spend a day walking… to just stay somewhere warm and dry… That was all she wanted.

After half an hour Inu no Taisho came back carrying some wood he had found sheltered from the rain. Setting it into a pile, he began to make a fire.

"Inu no Taisho-dono," Izayoi sat up and spoke.

"What?"

"Please, can I rest here for a day?"

Touga looked up in shock. Rest? He had been going at an _easy _pace so as not to tire her.

"We've been traveling for over three moon quarters. I – I'm so tired of traveling." Her eyes were filled with pleading and unshed tears. "Please, just one day."

He frowned, not wanting to deal with a wailing human. "Fine," he said shortly. "But we leave at dawn tomorrow."

Relief flooded over her. "Domo arigato, Inu no Taisho-dono!" Lying down again, she fell into a light doze, not waking until afternoon. At that time, she just lay in the damp grass outside the cave as the sun beat down on her. It was a cold day, but since the rain it had been cloudless.

The sound of a bull jerked her out of her thoughts and she sat up, seeing the swordsmith ride up to the cave. Inu no Taisho appeared beside her.

"My lord," Toutousai dismounted and bowed, offering his work. "I have finished your sword."

Touga reached for the _tachi_ and unsheathed it, the bone making a warm ringing sound as it left the sheath. The blade was glowing blue to his youkai eyes.

"A fine piece of work," he admitted, running his finger down the sharp edge. "Toutousai…"

"Hai, my lord?" the younger youkai seemed nervous.

"It doesn't cut."

"Not matter of this world, sire," Toutousai swallowed. "You see, it… ah… it's a healing sword."

"You made me a _defender's weapon?_"

"Y – yes, sire…"

His growl was too low for Izayoi to catch, but Toutousai was perfectly able to hear it and he winced in fear before hastening to explain. "Well, my lord, your life depends on defending this woman, so if you give her the sword it can protect her if you are… not nearby. And you are still extremely powerful, and possess a sword to match your strength, so – "

"Urasai!" he suddenly snapped, twisting his head to the direction of a sound. He smelt something foul in the air, but it was too far away to place. As it got nearer he identified it as a dragon – as Ryuukotsusei.

Well, this was unbelievably bad timing.

"Human." As she looked up he chucked her the _tachi_ he had just been handed. "Get in the cave and stay as far inside as you can. Toutousai."

He spared a glance at the swordsmith, who trembled with fear. "You better leave before I change my mind about killing you. _Again_."

"Ano… yes, my lord." Toutousai scrambled onto his bull and flew off, unable to believe his luck.

Dashing inside the cave, Touga fully dressed himself in his dryer clothes and strapped his armor on tightly, landing outside again in half a second. Ryuukotsusei appeared, an ugly expression on his face.

"Finally found you," he sneered.

"Found _me_?" Touga questioned. "You mean the great lord of the northern lands, Ryuu no Taisho, was seeking me? I am truly honored."

"Spare the formalities, dog. Give me that sword strapped to your back."

"This one?" he picked up Souunga. "I think not."

"Souunga is my birthright," Ryuukotsusei snarled, showing his pointed teeth.

"Your father was foolish enough place it in a wager he could not win. The offspring of such stupidity does not deserve such power."

"You have no claim to that sword."

"More than you. I was given it, and it is not forged from your fangs."

"You were given it after it was _stolen!_"

"_Won_," he corrected. "Not stolen. My father won the bet fairly. There were witnesses to this."

"That can easily be altered…" the dragon flexed his hands, his eyes glowing red. "Enough chitchat. Give me my father's sword or we fight for it."

"Hmm…" Touga pretended to ponder. "This is a bad time. Come to the western palace in three moon cycles and we'll have your little sparring match then."

"You coward!" Ryuukotsusei spat, then caught sight of something in the cave behind him. "So, you're keeping company with a human, are you?"

Enraged, he glanced backward to see Izayoi standing there, the sword in her hand. _Crap! I told her to stay at far inside as possible!_

"You've become just as weak as your father!"

"Yes, my father was weak. But he was _still_ able to kill yours. Just think about how pathetic that makes you in comparison to me."

"Son of a bitch!"

Touga dodged the attack quickly, sheathing Souunga and dashing toward Izayoi before grasping her by her waist and soaring high in the air. She shrieked at the suddenness of his action, gripping his arm tightly as it held her.

"Urasai," he said rudely. "If you make such a noise, Ryuukotusei will hear you and be able to follow us."

Izayoi shut up. They began to lose height, falling slowly towards the earth. He swung her to his front, placing his other hand beneath her knees and landed, quickly sprinting through the forest at breakneck speed. Many miles later he came to a sudden stop, dropping her on her backside. She squealed in pain.

"I told you to stay in the cave," he said coldly. "Why didn't you?"

"G – gomenasai, Inu no Taisho-dono," she replied, hastening to get up and bow in apology. "I – I don't know why I disobeyed you. But if that – youkai entered my hiding place, I would have been trapped."

"If you had been in the open, he would have easily seen you and caught you," he said in a hard tone. "Given those options, it was safer inside. Ryuukotusei would not have failed to kill you, and if he saw you were wearing one of the twin shackles he would have immediately assumed that I wore the other. If he had, killing you would instantly become his top priority."

"Gomenasai," she repeated. "I will not disobey you again."

Walking past her, he said, "Good. Now come. There is a village nearby and I wish to disguise my scent."

Surprised, Izayoi hopped after him. "Will it make a difference?"

"To someone like myself, no. But Ryuukotsusei does not have the sense of smell that I or Sesshoumaru have. We will spend some time in the village and then leave. Hopefully he will not detect the direction."

"My lord, what of Aun?"

"Aun will return to the western palace when we do not go back to them."

"Then…"

He spared her a sideways glance. "Would you have me risk both our lives just so you can retrieve your spare clothing?"

She blushed and looked away. "Iie, my lord."

"I told you there is no need of such formalities."

Skipping to keep up with him, she said, "Then tell me your name and I will have no need of your title."

"Nice try, but no."

Izayoi smiled up at him. "You are never going to tell me your name, are you?"

"Iie."

"I thought so." She seemed… saddened by this. Why?

Humans were so confusing.

#~#~#

Ah, finally a lead. Goayumu had been in the village only the previous day, and a helpful villager had pointed the direction he had gone. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Touga barked a command to Izayoi and they left instantly, forgetting about Ryuukotsusei on their trail. He picked up a man's scent faint in the air; about a day old. Following it quickly, he hoped it was the seer's.

"Inu no Taisho-dono," Izayoi called from behind.

He waited for her to catch up before scooping her into his arms and running through the forest on the trail. She gave a squeal of surprise and threw her arms around his neck, wary of the spikes on the front of his armor. Looking up at his face, she was surprised to see him grinning.

"If things are going the way I think they are, you might be home in Takase before the next dawn," he said. Then he realized; he would probably never see her again after that. Although it shouldn't, the thought made him lose his smile and frown instead. She may be a human, but she wasn't so bad once he was used to her. In fact, he would go so far as to say he… enjoyed the past three weeks. Despite the constant times he had to save her from a hunting youkai, he really hadn't minded having someone to talk to for such a long time.

At the palace, he never had anyone to talk to. He was either training or reading about weapons. And now that he was lord of the west there would be a lot more work to do. Not that there _was_ anyone to talk to if he had the time. The servants all irritated him, and Sesshoumaru… well. Sesshoumaru did not talk. Not unless absolutely necessary.

Izayoi had been a good companion for him, if a little irritating. Yes, he grudgingly admitted to himself. He would miss her when they parted.

A man caught his attention. He wasn't yet in sight, but his scent matched the one he had been following. With any luck, it was the seer.

As the human appeared, Touga stopped running and set Izayoi on her feet.

"You are Goayumu?"

"Hai," the old man replied. "Who seeks me?"

#~#~#

The two humans sat on their ankles while Touga leaned against a tree, sitting cross-legged. In the silence he was examining the sword Toutousai had forged, trying to see if there was any hidden power in it.

Goayumu was quite old, and his back was hunched. Wrinkles covered his face, and he hardly looked in any condition to be traveling alone.

"Mmm…" the seer grunted. "I perceive that the answer which you seek is…"

He leaned forward, listening.

"…evading me."

Had he been a lesser man, Touga may have slapped his forehead. But, being a powerful daiyoukai and the lord of the west, he settled for glaring at the human.

"You can tell me nothing of the shackles?"

"They are indeed an enigma," Goayumu mused. "The method for removing them is very unclear. I can distinguish very little…"

"What is it that you see?" the youkai asked impatiently.

"I can distinguish… bloodshed," he gazed into the distance. "Not much, but a sizable amount. You and the lady are standing together. There is a silver dagger… and there is nothing else. Gomenasai, but I cannot see anything beyond this."

Touga resisted the urge to growl in frustration. Had he been Sesshoumaru's age he probably wouldn't have bothered. But someone how had lived over three millennia should not appear so childish.

"Do you know of anyone else who may be of use?"

"Iie, there is no one."

Grinding his teeth together he swiftly rose to his feet, shoving his sword back into its sheath in one fluid motion. "Human, let's go."

Surprised, Izayoi also stood. "Where are we going?"

"Takase. There is nothing more to gain by traveling."

She felt her breath catch as he lifted her into his arms once again and ran off. She was finally going home! But… she would leave him. Whether he cared for her or not, he was the one friend she had ever had. But still; the shackles had not been removed, so it was inevitable that he would have to come for her… someday.

Her father was relieved to see her well, and welcomed her home when they arrived at dawn. Her sisters were ecstatic, but managed to contain their excitement until the four of them were out of the men's presences.

"Nee-sama, I'm so glad you're home!" Keiko hugged her arm tightly.

Ayane bounced up and down on her other arm. "Guess what, Nee-sama. Fukuko-nee-san is engaged!"

"Are you?" Izayoi smiled at her. "Who is the lucky man?"

Fukuko blushed. "Oh, some drunk from Edo. But he's rich, so that's what Chichi-ue wants. He seems nice enough."

"You _like_ him!" Keiko giggled as they made their way to the wash room.

"I do not!"

"She does," Ayane confided to her oldest sister. "But we don't know why she won't admit it; she's engaged to him, after all."

"If you must know, Ayane, I overheard him speaking to Chichi-ue and we might not get married after all, so there!"

Izayoi laughed at them. "I have missed you," she said to all of them.

"What was your journey like, Nee-sama?" Fukuko questioned. She was the second eldest at thirteen.

"It was… very tiring," she admitted. "I will tell you all about it once I have bathed and changed my clothes."

Once she had done that, she felt much more comfortable. It seemed strange to be no longer wearing _hakama_ under her _uchikake_, but it felt much better. Although she had always hated those hard _geta_ her father insisted she wear…

She happened upon her sisters as they knelt huddled together behind a wall, peeking past it, giggling.

"What are you girls staring at?" she asked.

"Inu no Taisho-dono is talking with Chichi-ue," Keiko glanced back, grinning.

"Mite, Nee-sama," Ayane said, her giggles lacing her voice. "Isn't he handsome? Don't you think so?"

Izayoi glanced past the wall and was surprised at how close the men were. "Hai…" she said cautiously. Silently adding, _Even more so without his armor and haori..._

The three girls added several more mirth-filled comments. "That's enough," she finally said. "You should be practicing your _koto_ playing. Come on."

She hustled them inside. "By the way," she added before leaving them. "Inu no Taisho-dono could hear every word you said."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

janken – rock, paper, scissors

Nee-sama – older sister

mite – look

Now please review!!!


	6. Removing the shackles

Hey! So I know it's been, what, 7, 8 months? Sorry! I didn't get a lot of inspiration for this story, but I'm trying to get it written. Enjoy the chapter.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Sesshoumaru sat on the stone step outside the human's castle at Takase staring at the sky. He was bored beyond description.

The human flopped down beside him and gave him an ear-to-ear smile. He didn't react to her as he knew she was only attempting to make him break his façade.

There was a silence, broken only by the sound of wind in the trees.

"What is it that you want, human?" he finally asked, not gracing her with a glance.

"What are you thinking of?" she questioned curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you." It hadn't been so bad the first few days, but he hated the way she kept trying to lull him into conversation. Why couldn't his father have given the job of guarding the human to someone else? He had to keep reminding himself of the answer; Touga trusted no one else with his life. It was an _honor_ for his alpha to assign something so delicate to someone as young as him.

Still, Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure the honor of receiving the job was worth doing it. To be frank, he was quite surprised at the offer. His father knew as well as he did that killing one's alpha was a sign of overpowering him. Although he wasn't quite sure he actually _would _kill his father, it was a definite possibility. Someday. Chichi-ue must have considered that killing him through the human would be pointless, as it merely meant Sesshoumaru had been strong enough to kill a human.

Beside him Izayoi sighed quietly. He wasn't going to open up to her in the way his father had, and it was quite frustrating. He had been guarding her for nearly three moons non-stop and had yet to speak two sentences together to her – or _anyone_, for that matter.

"Izayoi-hime!" the voice of her maid reached her ears.

"What is it, Haru?" she turned, disappointed with her most recent failure with Sesshoumaru.

Haru appeared on the stone pathway. "_Purinsessu_, you should be preparing yourself for dinner," the girl scolded. "You know that your father is going to be very strict about appearance and decorum tonight, for Setsuna no Takemaru your intended is coming."

She sighed again while getting up. "Yes, Haru."

"My father is on his way."

The two women turned to look in surprise at the still taiyoukai as he continued gazing at the sky.

"You are sure, my lord?" Haru asked hesitantly. She should not really be speaking to him, but as Izayoi was silent she thought it better to ensure the information to pass on to Lord Tadaharu.

"I would not have said if I was not, human."

"When will he be here?" Izayoi asked.

"Very soon."

Well, that was all the information she was going to get from _him_. Turning away, she went with Haru to find her father and inform him. He wasn't pleased.

"Takemaru-sama dislikes youkai," he said worriedly.

Izayoi failed to see what the problem was. "Inu no Taisho-dono and Sesshoumaru-sama dislike humans," she pointed out.

"What I mean, my child, is that Takemaru-sama _really_ dislikes youkai."

At her blank look he added, "Really, _really_ dislikes them."

"But, Chichi-ue, there is nothing we can do about it. Sesshoumaru-sama is here for my protection, and Inu no Taisho-dono may come with the solution to removing the shackles."

"Yes, I understand all that," Tadaharu said. "But… the meeting between them may result in Takemaru-sama pulling out of your engagement. Or worse."

"Chichi-ue, if you are concerned that Takemaru-sama may act aggressively toward Inu no Taisho-dono or Sesshoumaru-sama, you must consider how he feels about propriety," Izayoi said in attempt to comfort her father. "He would never act so unceremoniously in someone else's house, least of all in the presence of a lady. Especially when he is intended to that lady."

He sighed. "I hope you are right, Izayoi. Now hurry and get ready."

"Hai, Chichi-ue."

She dressed quickly with Haru's help, and a part of her hoped that Takemaru _would_ wish to cancel the betrothal between them. Of course, she knew in her heart that the next man her father matched her with might not be as cordial as the lord of Setsuna.

#~#~#

"Chichi-ue," Sesshoumaru nearly smiled at the sight of his sire.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

"Nothing."

"I must speak to Tadaharu quickly. We are leaving Takase before nightfall."

The younger taiyoukai almost threw his hands in the air and cried, "Yoshi!" in relief.

"You didn't enjoy your time here?" Touga smiled dryly.

"I did not."

"Come with me to speak with Tadaharu. I need this to go quickly so the three of us can leave as soon as possible."

Sesshoumaru's elated feeling was instantly dampened. "Three?" he questioned.

His father nodded. "The human is coming with us. I cannot afford to leave her unguarded."

At least he wouldn't have to spend every moment near her.

"I understand, Chichi-ue."

#~#~#

Izayoi ran up to the flowers, examining them delightedly. "Hora mite, Taisho-dono to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth tightly. "As soon as that shackle is off her wrist I am going to kill her painfully," he ground out.

Touga coughed awkwardly, not knowing whose side to take. "She's not that bad when she stops her pointless babbling."

The younger taiyoukai shot his father a sideways glance before swiftly transforming and running ahead, leaving the older alone with the human.

Izayoi was visibly relieved when he was gone.

"What is wrong with my son that makes you dislike him?"

"Oh, it's not that I dislike Sesshoumaru-sama," she said hurriedly. "It's just that… he has this threatening aura around him and it makes me so nervous. It's not like _your_ aura. And I've gotten used to that."

"No doubt," he remarked dryly. "Human, this visit to my palace will be different from your previous one. There will be several rules for you to adhere to. Because Ryuukotsusei will be there you are not to wander around by yourself. You will have a guard with you at all – "

The sound of her giggles interrupted him. He looked up to see her chasing a bird across the fields, her arms outstretched and her eyes joyful.

"Human, are you listening to me?"

She paid no notice.

Muttering under his breath, Touga snatched the bird out of the air. Izayoi crashed into him, unable to stop, and fell on her backside.

"Itai," she complained before looking up and seeing him glare down at her. "Ah – gomenasai."

"You weren't listening."

"Gomen ne. Please forgive me, Taisho-dono."

"As I was saying; because Ryuukotsusei will be at the palace you must be guarded at all times. During the battle you must not be anywhere near it."

"But I couldn't just wait elsewhere!" she protested. "You could get really hurt!"

"What of it? Injuries are nothing to me."

"But… you're my important friend," Izayoi mumbled, as if not intending him to hear.

There was silence. He had honestly expected her to say, "I'll get hurt too."

"Don't be foolish," he eventually replied. "I'm a daiyoukai. We don't get involved with humans."

"Datte – "

"Well, well," a voice said. Touga instantly pushed Izayoi behind him and grasped Sou'unga's hilt. "So the great general is not only associating with humans, but protecting them also."

"I'm in no humor for putting up with your senseless prattle, Shishinki," the daiyoukai growled. "Leave now or I'll rip you to shreds."

Shishinki leapt into sight and daintily landed on the ground. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're not here to fight?" he asked in surprise.

The newcomer laughed. "You sound so shocked. We have a treaty, do we not?"

"Well, yes." Touga straightened his back and released his grip on his sword.

"That sword," Shishinki pointed at it. "Sou'unga, yes?"

"It is."

"I'd love to clash with it," his smile turned greedy. "The sword of the underworld against the Meidou Zangetsuhei. It would be an interesting battle, wouldn't it?"

"No doubt."

"Then, shall we?"

"Not now. I'm going fight Ryuukotsusei."

"Is that old dragon still after his father's sword?" Shishinki frowned. "He should accept that it was lost and move on." Now he looked sulky. "I haven't fought the dragons in centuries because of it." His head snapped up suddenly. "So what are you doing with this human?"

"Do you know what this is?" Touga held up his wrist to show the manacle.

"No. Should I?"

"No. Never mind."

"Now I'm curious." He examined Izayoi with sharp eyes. "She has an identical one." Suddenly he looked horrified. "Is she your mistress?"

"_No!_" Touga shouted automatically.

There was a silence.

"I'm right here, you know," Shishinki stated candidly.

"Long story short; the bracelets won't come off and I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of them."

"Have you tried cutting them off?"

"Obviously I can't cut my own manacle off. And if I tried the human's she would twitch and end up short a hand."

"So?"

"Regrettably, then so would I."

"Ahh," Shishinki said. "You haven't had your son cut it off?"

Another pause.

"Forget I mentioned that. Then how about I do you a favor?"

"Not a chance. I don't trust you _that_ much."

Shishinki sighed and began to walk off. "Well, it was worth a try. I suppose I'll have to wait until after you fight the dragon." He glanced backwards, and his gaze made Izayoi shudder. "I look forward to the battle with great interest," he said before seemingly vanishing into the air.

"Taisho-dono," Izayoi said. "Why do you always fight with people?"

"Because it will make me even stronger. And more importantly," his eyes took on a strange glint, "It's fun."

"Fun?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, fun. You know; something that brings enjoyment to an individual."

"I know what _fun_ is, bakayaro."

The silence seemed deafening.

"G- gomenasai," Izayoi said hastily. "I really didn't mean to say that. Yurushite."

There was another silence that was unending. She had bowed her head in submission as she apologized, so she didn't see as anger, bloodlust and vengeance flashed through his eyes in attempt to overpower the other. Eventually humor won and Touga choked before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter.

Izayoi blinked and looked up at him in astonishment. It continued for several minutes until he finally stopped.

"You don't know how unbelievably lucky you are that my son didn't hear you say that," he said, grinning down at her.

"You're not angry?"

"Of course I am. I only laughed because I've lived over three thousand years and I don't think anyone has ever called me that before."

She stared at him incredulously, then considered. "I don't suppose anyone has ever called _me _that either," she replied. "But I don't think that's as strange as three thousand years."

"No, it's not. When I was your age I was feared even then. As was Sesshoumaru. Speaking of my son, don't ever tell him what you just did. He already hates you and I seriously doubt he will be as forgiving as me."

"He hates me?" Izayoi's face fell. "Why?"

"Don't take it personally. He takes it upon himself to hate everyone."

"But _why?_"

Touga shrugged. "He's his mother's son."

As much as Izayoi wished to persist, she let the matter drop. An unpleasant memory flashed in the front of her mind of the time she has mentioned Inu no Taisho-dono's wife.

"So when can we got to your palace?" she asked instead.

"If you had been paying attention in the first place, we would be there already." He resumed dictating the rules she had to adhere to. Izayoi sighed.

#~#~#

"My lord, what does this kanji read?" Izayoi held up the scroll for him to see. Touga glanced at it for a split second before resuming his work. "Differences."

"Oh," the human answered before sitting on the floor again and continuing depicting the document in her hands. Five seconds later she was asking him something else. "And this one?" she pointed to the next symbol.

He almost growled with annoyance. "Brought."

"Oh." The cycle repeated. "And – "

"Together," he interrupted, grinding his teeth. "Human, can't you read at all?"

"Of course not," she seemed confused that he would ask. "Women are not taught to read it is unnecessary and vulgar for a lady to read and write."

"Then why are you having me assist you?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Izayoi lowered her voice and leaned towards him. "I already know the whole hiragana alphabet. And I know five kanji, too," she added proudly. "Haru's father taught me."

Touga stared at her incredulously.

"Oh – Haru is my maid. But this sentence is written in very bad handwriting. Don't you think that's strange, when the hiragana between it and around it are all very neat?"

Of course he found it strange. But it was hardly something to ponder.

"Can I have some _washi, fude _and ink please?"

Without looking up, he pushed the essentials toward her. They worked like a charm, and he had silence to concentrate for a full five minutes.

"Finished!" the human cried joyously, shoving her paper under the daiyoukai's nose. "What do you think?"

"I think you have abominable handwriting."

She pouted. "I traced the lines of the four untidy kanji and put them together. Doesn't it say something else?"

Touga looked again impatiently, but froze before suddenly snatching the paper from her and gazing intently at it, turning it sideways. It couldn't be that… this human had actually found something he had deemed unimportant! But there was no denying that the outline of the four kanji was the same shape as Japan. On the third kanji there was a sideways K shape, but its bad handwriting purposely made it look like an X instead, hovering right over Osaka.

"Let's go," he ordered, swiftly exiting the room.

"But your battle with Ryuukotsusei-sama is now!" she protested.

"I'll be far stronger with this shackle off."

Ryuukotsusei, who had been outside preparing for the battle, glared at the inuyoukai as he stormed past him.

"Do you have _time _to be going somewhere?" the dragon demanded.

"The match is postponed. I will be back tonight to fight you."

"Oh, no you don't. I've waited _too_ long for this to be blown off again!" He leaped forward and attacked with his claws. Touga dodged and picked up Izayoi in his arms before sprinting off in the direction of Osaka. He was faster than the ryuuyoukai, but only slightly. They raced closely until Touga said to Izayoi, "Hold your breath. And close your eyes if you don't want water in them."

She opened her mouth to say, "What?" and it was filled with salt water. Her eyes stung and her lungs burned as she involuntarily inhaled the lake water. Her ears pressurized and "popped" painfully as they moved deeper underwater. When the familiar sensation of fainting began to overcome her, they burst out of the water and into the clean air again. Izayoi inhaled, choked and continued coughing painfully for minutes.

"Stop it," Touga ordered gruffly. "You are making _me _wish to cough. And I did warn you to hold your breath."

He set her down gently on the shore, where she continued to choke up all the salt water in her lungs.

"I don't understand," she finally said. "Why didn't he follow us?"

The western lord shook his head in wonder. "You don't know anything about youkai, do you?" he asked rhetorically. "Dragons hate water."

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Osaka. With any _luck_ we'll be able to remove the shackles." Although… there was no denying he would miss her despite how annoying she was. In fact, it was how much she annoyed him that made him attached to her. Even that infernal "Taisho-dono" nickname was growing on him.

She was thinking the same thing. It felt so good to spend time with someone who didn't view her as an important person, and she had come to enjoy his company a lot. And now not only would she never see him again, but with the shackles removed she would almost certainly have to go through with her marriage to Takemaru.

"Well – let's go," Touga said eventually, lifting her again and running in the direction of the town. He stopped a few miles outside of it and fell onto one knee.

"Taisho-dono, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked, worried.

"Nothing. It's just a very strong smell. I wasn't expecting it."

"What is it?"

"Demon purification charms. Very powerful ones." He actually wrinkled his nose. "I can't imagine how they managed to come up with such strong charms. I've never seen anything like it."

"Are you very badly affected?"

"I'm just a little dizzy – for now. We need to hurry and remove the shackles; the closer I get to the village the worse it gets."

He stood up and walked down the hill toward the village – although he seemed a little unsteady. With one mile to go he had to set her down, unable to carry her anymore. When they were half a mile away he actually collapsed, panting heavily.

"Taisho-dono!"

"I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath."

"Maybe we should go back," she said doubtfully.

He shook his head, then his eye caught sight of something. "Is that a cave over there?"

Izayoi looked the direction and squinted. "I think it might be."

"Help me over to it. I'll stay there while you go to the village; I don't think I'll be able to get much closer."

She dragged him with great difficulty to the cave entrance and made to leave.

"Wait," he caught her wrist and pointed to some kanji engraved on the wall. "Look at that."

"It's very fascinating," Izayoi said tediously.

Touga stared at her with confusion for a moment. "Oh," the light dawned on him. "Of course. You can't read. I can't think right with this infernal charm so close. It says 'for the bearers of the bonded shackles'."

"Oh. Then we should go in."

She had to help him struggle to his feet, and they entered. The whole cave wall lit up with kanji, illuminating the pedestal in the center.

"It's incredible," Touga breathed.

"What is?"

"A place built by youkai so near such a strong purification charm. It's unheard of. And in here I can't even feel the effects of it."

Izayoi walked over to the pedestal and saw the silver dagger lying on it. "Didn't Goayumu say he saw a silver dagger in his vision?"

"Yes – what of it?" The taiyoukai was gazing in amazement at the writings on the wall.

"Taisho-dono, there is writing on the pedestal. You should read it."

He came over and glanced at the verse.

"What does it say?"

"'Life drains red and warm; together mixed a new life is born'."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Teasing her, he put on a serious face and said, "It could mean I have to give you a child."

Izayoi's face turned a thousand shades of red. "N- no it doesn't. It couldn't – could it?"

He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous." He touched the stone table. "It says something else. 'No curse can be truly broken; but silver may lift it."

"Now I'm confused."

"It means we're stuck together for life, but there may be a way to soften the conditions with the silver blade." He looked at the riddle again. "Wait, there are a couple of hiragana I didn't see."

"What does it say?"

"'New lives."

"Okay, so it's a riddle. I'm good at these. Life drains red and warm… is…"

Touga stifled a yawn. "Blood."

She paused. "Right. And together mixed…"

"Our lives will change when our blood is mixed."

Izayoi pouted. "You know, I never was very good at riddles."

He smirked at her. "Are you willing to risk it?" he asked.

"Risk what?"

"The change. It doesn't say what it is."

"Do I have a choice?"

Touga considered. "That's a valid point. No, you don't."

Izayoi sighed. "I thought so."

The taiyoukai lifted the dagger cautiously. "Grasp the blade."

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and did as he said.

There was a tension-filled pause.

"It needs to pierce your skin."

"Gomen; I'm not very good with p- ow!" she gave a cry as he clutched her hand and closed it tightly around the blade. Then, replacing it on the stone ledge, he held her hand as their bloods mingled. Each stone on their manacles glowed their respective colors and slowly vanished. They were left with what remained of the curse, but as they stood there, their hands intertwined, Izayoi found they were exchanging a warm smile.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

yoshi – "all right!", "yes!" etc

hora mite – "look"

to – and

datte – but

Shishinki – appears in _Inuyasha, The Final Act_ episode 13 (don't own either him or the anime)

bakayaro – stupid moron

washi – paper equivalent

fude – a calligraphy brush

寄せ集められた相違 – "differences brought together", literal kanji

Please review! Oh, and those waiting on my other story, "To want for love", chapter 3 is coming. About a thousand more words should do it. Give me a couple of days.


	7. Friendship Sprung

Heheh… suman ne! I _am _trying!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The three girls stared in awe as their sister finished telling the story of her "great adventure", wishing something like that would happen to them. Ayane said as much.

"No you don't, Ya-chan," Izayoi smiled. "There were a lot of times that I thought I was going to die. And I always had to bathe close to Taisho-dono. It was very unnerving."

"You don't mean he…" Fukuko hesitated with the presence of her younger sisters.

"Oh, no," Izayoi instantly shook her head. "He never did anything. But it was very awkward."

"Did he ever kiss you?" Keiko giggled, hugging her cushion.

She smiled nervously. "Of course not, Kei-chan. He's a youkai." Although the thought _had _crossed her mind. "I think it's time all of us were in bed. Let's go."

The girls moaned, but obediently stood and went to their rooms. Izayoi closed the door of the reading room behind them, and when she turned she found herself face to face with Setsuna no Takemaru. She jumped.

"Takemaru-sama! Sumimasen; I didn't see you."

"Think nothing of it, Izayoi-hime," he gave a stunning smile that failed to capture her. All she could think of was, _Taisho-dono would never try and win over a woman like that_. "I was just looking for you. I hear you are no longer linked to that demon."

"That's right."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, almost before she had finished speaking. "We can begin wedding preparations at once. I want no detail left unnoticed. I look forward to the day, Izayoi-hime." With another charming smile, he walked down the hallway.

With a shudder, Izayoi made her way to her room and prepared herself for bed with Haru's help. She had thought that sinking deep into her futon would be a welcome relief from the past months of traveling and sleeping outdoors, but she found it difficult to adjust back to her comfortable lifestyle. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she finally threw her covers off and got up to look out the window.

There was a full moon that night, and she remembered her mother telling her to make a wish when the moon was full and it would come true before the next plenilune. Closing her eyes, she wished hard.

_I wish I could see Taisho-dono again_.

The days passed slowly. Izayoi was swamped with fabrics and patterns that would be made into her wedding dress as fashion experts came and decided for her what she would wear. Haru noticed her disinterest and did her best to allow the princess to escape into the grounds for half an hour every day. Even that little was a welcome relief.

"Izayoi-hime," Haru said to her one night, after helping her prepare for bed. "I hope I am not out of place, but I thought you would wish to know before your father says something to you."

"Know what, Haru?"

"When I was walking past your father's study, I heard him and Setsuna-dono talking. It seems that they plan the wedding to be next winter."

Dread rushed all the way through her as she answered, "Thank you for telling me, Haru." As she tried to rest, nightmares plagued her about what her married life would be like. Now that she was dreading winter the moon cycle raced by. Sitting in her room the night before the full moon, she stared at the incomplete orb in resentment.

_You were wrong, Haha-ue. The full moon doesn't grant wishes. It only prolongs suffering, making people hope for the impossible_.

Tears spilled from her eyes, and she sniffed, wiping them away.

_Taisho-dono… I want to see him again_.

She had a sudden headache, and light flashed in front of her eyes before she could see a vision of the woods that she recognized to be outside Takase. She seemed to be moving forward, but then her image dropped to the forest floor and she saw a clawed hand fall to rest on the ground. A light blinded her, and she could see her room again.

_That hand… it belonged to Taisho-dono, I'm sure of it! He must be near Takase!_

#~#~#

Touga struggled to stay on his feet, even if he _was_ crouched to the ground. The pain of his wounds throbbed greatly, and there was a blood trail behind him.

_I was so close_… he thought as he collapsed onto the forest floor. His breathing heavy, he slowly gave in to the darkness that plagued him. There was a muffled sound, repeated in his semi-conscious state.

Da, da, dadaa. Da, da, dadaa.

He only half heard them as they slowly got louder.

"_Taisho-dono. Taisho-dono."_

It was the name Izayoi had called him. How appropriate that he should think of it outside Takase, where he had been traveling to before he died.

"Taisho-dono! Taisho-dono!"

Touga fought to open his eyes, and her concerned and tear-filled face was in his vision.

_I got to see her one last time, after all_...

#~#~#

Touga woke in the early morning, when to forest was glimmering in the sunlight, to find Izayoi sleeping beside him. She had ripped her sleeping kimono to try and stop his wounds bleeding – although it did little good as she had no idea what to do.

She stirred, and sat up while she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Taisho-dono?" Suddenly she was wide awake. "Taisho-dono! Your wounds… what happened to you?"

"A battle with Ryuukotsusei," he replied weakly. "He made a lucky hit. This sword protected me," he indicated the healing sword tucked in his obi. "We're half a mile from Takase's wall; how did you know I was here? This isn't somewhere you would be spending a lot of time at night."

She nodded. "Sou da. I was in my room when I had a vision of this forest and saw your hand." A strange look entered her countenance. "It was like I was seeing the world through your eyes."

"Perhaps that's what the writing on the cave walls meant when it said 'no curse can be removed, but silver may lift it'. This must be how we're connected now that the shackles are gone."

"But why now?" Izayoi asked. "It's been a month since the bracelets vanished – why has nothing happened before?"

"I'm not sure. There was a lot of writing on that cave wall. Perhaps we should go back there."

"Well… maybe you should go back on your own. I'm sure I won't be much help to you, Taisho-dono."

"You're connected to me; you should come."

"But – "

"Izayoi," he silenced her quickly. "You hate living in your father's palace. Why are you making excuses for a chance to escape it?"

There was silence. Then Izayoi graced him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her beautiful face.

"What is it?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," she replied, still smiling. "It's just… you've never said my name before."

There was another awkward silence.

"Don't look too deeply into it," Touga eventually said. "I _still _think you're a useless little human."

"Then why are you trying to help me escape from my home?"

Pause.

"You tried to help me last night by treating my wounds. You didn't do anything worth repaying, but I thought I would return the favor."

"It's the thought that counts," Izayoi said, understanding his meaning.

"Yes."

"Sou ka."

Pause.

"I- in any case," she began. "I couldn't go with you. I told my father that the curse had been completely removed, and he would never let me travel with you again believing there is no connection."

"Hn." Teasing her, Touga said, "You could always tell him you're carrying my child."

Izayoi looked horrified, then she balled up her slender fist and punched him in the shoulder. "Bakayaro!"

He winced and clutched his wound.

"Ah, gomenasai! I forgot!"

"It's fine," he replied. "I'll be perfectly healed in a couple of days."

"Are you going to leave?" she asked. "In fact, why did you even come here in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you…" Touga thought quickly. That didn't come out right. "I wanted to know if you got injured by my fight, since we're still connected." Answering her question, he added, "I would rather not go back to the palace like this. Anyway, it's hard to move."

"It is?" Izayoi exclaimed. "You should have said so! Come on, I'll help you inside my father's palace. You can stay there until you're healed."

He caught her hand. "No. Your father believes there is no connection between us. It is better not to test that by telling him that I'm here."

"But – "

"Here is fine. I'll be near you." Their eyes met and, in that instant, the world stopped turning.

"Then, in that case, I'll go get you some things," she rose to leave. "Bandages and things. And do you want anything to eat?"

"No, nothing."

"But – ah, gomen ne. I forgot you were youkai for a moment." Flashing a smile at him, she ran toward Takase again. "I'll be right back!"

Touga watched her leave, surrounded by the memory of her smile.

#~#~#

Izayoi didn't return until late that night.

"I'm sorry," she said, almost mumbling and without meeting his eyes. "I couldn't get away from all the servants."

"There aren't usually many in the corridors," Touga remembered from his previous brief visits. "Is your father planning an occasion?"

She winced at the word and whispered and almost silent, "Hai."

"What's wrong?"

She jumped at the question. "Nandemo nai, Taisho-dono!"

"Don't lie to me," he said, grasping her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. His voice was both gentle and commanding, and it brought tears to her eyes. "I'll help you."

She sniffed, trying to blink her eyes clear. "You remember me telling you I was engaged?"

"To that youkai hunter," he confirmed. "So the wedding will go through?"

She nodded. "Next winter. My father told me today."

There was a heavy silence.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Mm," she shook her head. "I mean, everyone gets married sooner or later. And I will have lived fifteen summers by then. Most women that age are already married by then. So, if girls younger than me can do it, then why should I be any different?"

Another pause.

"What is it that scares you?"

_He saw right through that mask?_

She hesitated. "I've heard stories," she whispered. "Men are violent creatures who beat their wives. And…" her voice dropped even lowered, and her cheeks turned scarlet. "I have no idea how to… pleasure… my husband."

Touga was tempted to tease her here, but sensed she wouldn't take it very well.

"Some women I've talked to… said it hurts badly."

"Do you know the man that you're engaged to?"

"A little. He seems very… false. He's not like you, Taisho-dono. You never pretend to like people. But he does. I've overheard him talking about my father when he's not around, but he's always very polite to his face." She bit her lip. "He's very nice to me, too. But I have no idea what he'll be like when we're married."

"I can't imagine anyone being cruel to _you_," Touga stated. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Why not?" she asked, surprised. "_You _were cruel to me when we first met."

At that he turned away. "I'm not anymore," he all but muttered.

"Oh, I don't know about _that_," Izayoi smiled. "You called me a useless human earlier. I don't think that was very kind. You should beg my forgiveness."

He looked at her grin and tease him. He could never remember being attracted to a woman before – not even that bitch his father married him off to. But then Izayoi… Izayoi wasn't like anyone he had ever met. She liked spending time with him, and she trusted him with her fears. He found himself envying the man who got to marry her…

And stop that thought.

_Izayoi_… he brought his clawed, calloused hand over her tiny one as she stared in confusion. _You are beautiful because you are innocent. I want to protect you, but I can't have you. I can't taint that innocence because… once it's gone it can't be brought back_.

"Taisho-dono…" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if… your wounds are better."

He shouldn't be so disappointed, he reasoned. What had he been expecting, a confession? _That is _not _likely. I'm a daiyoukai, after all_.

"No," he replied. "It's still difficult to move, and the ground is so uncomfortable."

"I can bring you a blanket – " Izayoi abruptly stopped talking as his head fell down to her lap.

"I'll be fine without one," Touga replied, closing his eyes under her gaze.

"Well if you're sure…"

"Human…"

"Hai?"

There was a pause as she listened deeply, wondering what he was going to say.

"Your bleeding is going to start tonight."

She felt her whole body freeze in mortification before shoving him roughly off her lap. "Hentai!"

"Have you no respect for the injured?"

"Have you no respect for a woman's privacy?" she shrieked, blushing like crazy.

"Don't you want some warning about it? It will save you from soiling your kimono."

"Don't say that so casually!"

He chuckled at her frustration, his chest rumbling deeply. "You should see your face right now," Touga said as he struggled to sit up. She helped him, and then sat next to him almost lying against him. There was a comfortable silence.

"Taisho-dono, look. It's the full moon," Izayoi said, staring up at the sky. "In the last cycle I made a wish on it, and it came true."

"Oh? What was it you wished for?"

A faint blush tinged her cheeks again. "I wished I could see you again."

He looked down at her embarrassed smile. _Keep smiling, Izayoi. You look so much more beautiful when you smile than when you cry_.

#~#~#

Izayoi woke slowly the next morning, feeling the familiar stiffness of sleeping outdoors. Opening her eyes and rubbing them tenderly, she saw the forest outside Takase in the morning light.

"What am I doing here?" she murmured to herself.

"You never left," came Touga's voice as he walked up to her. He was bare-chested, carrying his haori in his hand, and his long hair glistening with moisture from his bathe. His injury was reduced to a mere flesh wound, but it looked as if a wild animal had clawed him.

He saw her staring. "It doesn't hurt," he said. "It will be gone by sunset."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"I have to. If _I _don't worry about you, who will?" she smiled up at him.

"No one. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but… you nearly died in that fight," her voice dropped. "You should be more careful about who you fight."

He sat beside her. "I told you I was having an off day. Normally Ryuukotsusei wouldn't last a day against me."

"A day?" she exclaimed. "How long was that battle?"

"Somewhere between a quarter and a half moon cycle," he replied casually.

"So _long_?"

"I've fought for a full cycle before. Even youkai tire."

Izayoi sat bolt upright. "Ah! Haru will be searching for me!" she said. "My father will be very angry with me if he discovers I spent the night in the forest. I should go back." She hurriedly got up.

"Izayoi – " Touga caught her hand and she stopped to look at him.

A moment passed.

"Is it… would you like it if I came and visited you?"

She beamed at him, unsure of what she had just heard. "Hai!"

"I will come soon," he promised.

"Arigatou, Taisho-dono," she said as she ran home.

"Ohime-sama!" Haru exclaimed when she saw her. "Where have you been? I could not find you last night to help you change and feared the worst! My lord your father was so very angry with me – and will be with you, too, when he sees you."

"Suman ne, Haru," Izayoi said, and the maid hurried her to her room to change into a clean kimono and uchikake. "I should go to my father now, shouldn't I? How angry will he be?"

"I do not know, my lady," Haru replied worriedly. "He has half the guards scouring the grounds and the Forest of Takase for you. They have been searching all night."

"I will go to him now," Izayoi said, feigning her lack of nervousness. She walked quietly up to her father's office.

_I can't tell him I was with Taisho-dono. Whatever he may think, I can't tell him that!_

"Chichi-ue?" She knocked the door softly before sliding it open and entering.

Tadaharu spun around from his position at the window. He rushed up to her before stopping abruptly, apparently struggling with whether to embrace her because she was safe or slap her because she had ran away for the night.

"Izayoi, what were you doing last night? Your maid told me your futon was untouched. Did one of the male servants force you?"

"Iie, Chichi-ue. I was not with a man last night." Although the intention was true, she couldn't help but blush afterward because, in the literal sense, it was a lie.

"Then what happened to you?"

"Forgive me, Chichi-ue, but I went out to the forest in the evening. I didn't wish to sleep, but I went into the forest for a walk. I must have fallen asleep when I sat down to rest." She knelt on the ground and bowed deeply, leaning on her hands. "Please forgive me."

Tadaharu debated on what he should do. "Izayoi, I cannot deny that I am relieved you are safe. However…" he paused, choosing his words. "You _should not _go outside the walls at night and alone. Especially to walk in the forest. Have you any idea how dangerous it is? What if something had found and killed you? Anything – even a wild youkai – could have done so. I am sure some of the guards would have willingly escorted you had you asked permission to go outside. All I can say is how glad I am you did not try something so reckless when you were linked to the Inu no Taisho…" he saw her face cringe slightly. "But we need not bring that up. As punishment you will not be permitted to leave the palace walls again."

In horror, she asked, "For how long?"

"Until your marriage to Takemaru-sama. I hadn't planned to tell you for a while, but it will be at the end of next winter."

_So long! But Taisho-dono promised he would visit me… how will I be able to escape this palace and see him?_

"And you are not permitted to leave the palace itself until after the next full moon. Do you understand?"

Speaking quietly, she said, "Hai, Chichi-ue."

However, she realized as she went back to her room, she shouldn't be sad. She had seen Taisho-dono again with the promise of more visits. And although she was engaged, her wedding was far away. For the moment, she was happy.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Sou da – "that's right"

Sou ka – "I see"

Nandemo nai – "nothing"

Suman ne – "I'm sorry"

So, yeah… there you go. I'll _try _and hurry up with the next chapter. (just don't be holding your breath)


End file.
